Fire Emblem: The Nethersword
by Isredel
Summary: The sequel to Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones. It takes about a century after the events of the original. All continents are still intact after the battle with the Demon King, but war rages again, but this time over the Sacred Twin Relics. Editing Chapter 2!


Fire Emblem: The Nethersword

Chapter 1: The Start of a New Light

-Renais Countryside-

A slight breeze blows across the camp. The campfire still holds in the middle of the camp. It is late at night and everyone is supposed to be asleep. Isredel gives a big yawn before staring again at the fire again. He heard that there were bandits in the area; he wants to keep a close watch on the camp for at least a little longer. The new moon does not shine any light into the camp. The only light penetrating the thick cloak of darkness comes from the campfire.

"Can you please stop jumping at every noise you hear?" Isredel jumps as the voice speaks to him. He turns around again and sees his sister smiling in front of him. Her red hair is giving off amber glows from the campfire. She takes a few steps in front of Isredel before smacking his head with her staff.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!"

"Your own fault," Isela chuckles. "You should not be up so late at night for the third night in a row. We do not want you collapsing in the middle of battle."

Isredel defends himself, "And why are you up so late then? You are younger than me so you probably need to sleep more. I am fine." Isela chuckles again before sitting down next to Isredel.

"I know I should not be up but I get so worried. Look, without mom and dad around, I need to take care of you. I know that I am only thirteen but I can take care of myself, it is just you that worries me. You are too stubborn to do anything else once you set your mind to it. You should not hold the burden of the whole camp. There are such things as shifts. I know you are the leader of the mercenary group but you should not worry about burdening others." Isredel stares into Isela's blue eyes before giving in.

"Fine, if it will get you to stop nagging me. Just let me watch tonight since I doubt it will go well if I wake someone up late at night just for a shift."

"Ok, but just for tonight. You must also allow me to stay with you just in case you fall asleep. You are probably worn out now and if you collapse, I will be able to wake you up." Isredel shivered from her last sentence. If he falls asleep, he will wake up with bruises and a staff being thrown into his face.

"Hmm? What is with that look? Are you scared of me? You should be! I need to keep you in line and there is nothing you can do about it." Isredel could not help but laugh at that comment. His sister always looked after him ever since they had to leave Renais. He really missed his home, but there was no chance he could return to his kingdom. He was very thankful that Isela was able to come with him. She was his only family now. He had to keep her alive, at all costs.

His sister is a cleric, a very good one too. Her personality, on the other hand, does not suit the job very well. Isela learned the arts of healing when she was very young. She was also unique being the only person for centuries in the family to get red hair. Although she is siblings with Isredel, their personalities differ greatly. Isredel knows how to deal with multiple situations but since the escape, he is a bit cautious about his decisions. Isela knows how to deal with situations as well as Isredel but is very conscientious about Isredel's confidence. She thinks that Isredel is more fitting to be a leader and does everything in her power to make sure that he does well. She also has a habit of talking informally to her brother and then switch to formal.

"Hey, Isredel, would you like to go out for a quick walk? The camp should be just fine for about ten minutes. Make sure to bring your sword, we do not know what might happen out there."

"Umm… sure? Why?" Isredel hesitates as he speaks. He knows very well that only two people can easily be overwhelmed by bandits.

"I just want to spend some time with you. We have not had any time for family bonding since we left Renais country."

Isredel picks up his silver sword and starts to walk away from the campfire. Isela follows closely.

"Oh, Isela, make sure to bring a torch with us, with the new moon, there is absolutely no light. Actually bring the Torch staff with us, it will be more useful."

Staffs were not also used to just heal injured people. There were staffs enchanted with different magics to do different tasks. They differ from the usual healing, to lighting up certain areas, to making your opponent fall asleep, etc. Staffs were rarely used for offensive combat. Isela was adept to all staffs; she always tried to keep as many staffs as possible

Isela raises the Torch staff in the air and the area is instantly illuminated around them. Isredel nods to Isela before they both set off for their walk. As they exited camp, someone called to Isredel.

"Hey Isredel, where the hell are you going in the middle of the night? You have not slept for two days now, and now you are going out during the new moon. Are you going senile at only fifteen?!" The person walked at a normal pace toward Isredel and Isela.

"Oh, it is only Kraig." The teasing remark put a weird look on Kraig's face.

"At least I am not going senile."

"Hey, I am up most of the night for _your_ benefit! Be thankful for once!"

Isredel and Kraig are childhood friends. They knew each other for their entire lives. They are both very similar when it comes to personality. Kraig's father was the top knight in Renais. His father's nobility, courage, and determination allowed Renais to survive many battles. Unfortunately, the plague took his life along with his wife's. After their deaths, Kraig took the axe and practiced so his father could live on in him. He moved in with Isredel and Isela, allowing special training from some of the top knights under his father. Isredel and Kraig would often spar, but Isela would always have to stop them or they would never stop. Kraig is now one of the most valued members of Isredel's mercenaries.

"Look, we are going out for a walk so we can bond. It will also be a good opportunity to get a good lay of the land. You can come if you want."

Kraig replies in a sigh, "You must drag your sister into this too, huh? Well, I guess joining you guys would not hurt. And do not worry Isela, if your brother abandons you, I will always be by your side."

The threesome walks around the camp, surveying the land. They are going to camp here for about three more days so everyone can rest up from the recent escapade. Isredel stays up during the nights before because he worries that they were still being followed. He was going to survey the land alone this night, but he did not expect Isela or Kraig to wake up and tag along. He does not mind them coming, but he does not want to wake them up. He feels at ease that with higher numbers, they are safer.

Isredel looks over the hill that was about a mile away. He strains his eyes and swears he could see shadows. He figures he was just seeing things and catches up with Kraig and Isela. Isredel then speaks with his comrades.

"Hey, do you guys see anyone? I think I see people coming over from that hill over there but I might just be seeing things. Just try to be careful."

Isela speaks in response, "I should stop illuminating the area now, we will be seen easily if anyone has followed us all of the way from Renais."

As she finishes her sentence, an arrow wisps past her neck, missing only by an inch. Isredel and Kraig immediately unsheathe their weapons, becoming Isela's human shields. Isredel strains his eyes and notices that about ten soldiers have followed them. They look pretty worn out from chasing them.

Isredel whispers to his sister, "Isela, I want you to run back to camp and warn them that we were definitely followed. Run as fast as you can while Kraig and I fight them off."

"What? No, you and Kraig cannot take so many people on your own without someone to heal you! Let me stay, I do not want you to die."

"Go now! They are not going to wait for us to end this conversation. This is war, time is of the essence." Isela gives her brother one last hesitant look before running off toward the camp. It pains Isredel to put Isela through running away, but he knows that two people could not protect her. They also need reinforcements. Isredel is confident enough that they could hold back the army before reinforcements arrive. Kraig steps forward raising his axe.

"Stop moping now Isredel, there are only about ten men, we can hold them off long enough." On that note they both charge. An archer tries shooting an arrow at Isredel but he parries it and rushes toward the archer. A spearman tries to block the way but Kraig comes out of the shadows and severs his axe into his opponent's soldier. The man yells out in agony and runs away. The archer notices this, takes aim, and shoots the deserter. Isredel sees this and is in shock. The guy had every right to run and he was still shot. Isredel ran behind the unexpected archer and stabbed his heart. As the archer drew his last breath, a myrmidon tries to sneak up on Isredel. Isredel quickly spins around, swinging his sword, and decapitates the unsuspecting victim.

Kraig lets his opponents come to him. His evasions are as smooth as water, and he quickly counters with a quick blow to the chest. He is able to take out two men when a shaman casted Flux, a dark spell, on him. As Kraig dodges, Isredel throws his sword at the shaman. His sword now crimson with blood goes right through the shaman. Isredel and Kraig then charge side by side. They quickly stop when a spearman whistles and about twenty reinforcements arrive.

Isredel curses, "Damn. We cannot take that many soldiers on. We are the best in our mercenary troop but we are not that good."

"This might be it, buddy. At least we were able to save everyone else if we die, right?"

"Do not talk like that. I have a sister to return to and mercenaries to command. We will live. This will be hard though. This is not a good time to get cocky."

"I guess you are right. Let's see how far we go before we break a sweat." They charged again. Both Isredel's and Kraig's armor and padded clothes are stained with blood. So far with their expertise of fighting, neither Isredel nor Kraig have been wounded yet. The archers would only miss and then feel the cold touch of steel. The close-combat warriors are not even given a chance to attack. The battle clearly was have in their favor but then a general came. He leads the attack against the capital of Renais and destroys anything and anyone in his path. Isredel and Kraig look at him with the intent to kill.

"I see why you boys have given me so much trouble. This game now ends though. We have been following you brats for days. And I have not forgiven your little sister. If it was not for her, you would all be dead. Ok men!! Bring out the hostage!"

Two soldiers step forward and had a firm grip on a cleric. The general laughs. Isredel looks at them with shock.

"You are using a hostage to bring us down?! That is definitely low. You must be a coward, general Thussel, for using hostages to take us down!"

The cleric does not resist. She already accepted her fate. She shouts, "Isredel, Kraig, do not mind me, you need to live and restore Renais."

"Shut up, bitch!" The soldier hits her head, rendering her unconscious. Thussel laughs again.

Isredel and Kraig are both surprised. They have never seen the cleric before but she knows both of their names. It was not surprising she knew Isredel's name but Kraig should not be well known outside of Renais.

"Now boys, lay down your arms and surrender so we will not kill her." Both Isredel and Kraig hesitated. They do not want them to kill her. They slowly put down their weapons and kick them forward.

The general shouts, "OK men! Shoot them!!" The archers hidden in the darkness shoot two arrows at Isredel and Kraig. As the arrows touch their skin, the arrows burst into flames and fall to the ground as ashes. Isela appears out of the shadows, frantically inspecting Isredel and Kraig for wounds. Behind her appears Heira, the druid and tactician, out of the shadows. She then comments to Isredel and Kraig, "be thankful that my anima magic was there to help you! And everyone else is still getting ready; we just need to hold out until they can all come."

She then pulls out a book with dark markings and calligraphy. She opens the book, casts the spell, and swings her arm. Six dark orbs form and swarm into the army. She then quickly pulls out another book but with yellow markings and calligraphy. She distances herself from their opponents and swings her arms. Clouds start to form in the sky and the battlefield is filled with the sound of lightning crackling. Heira swings her arm again, and a large bolt of lightning shoots down onto the oblivious army.

A Pegasus rider swoops down with her spear ready but a big shield blocks the way. Standing in her way was the knight, Folmer. He presses his shield against the Pegasus rider and thrusts his spear into the soldier. She falls off her Pegasus, now dead. The Pegasus panics and runs away.

"You should watch yourself, Heira. You do not have many people protecting you." He then twirls his spear in the air and jabs it into the charging soldier. A few more Pegasus riders come down from the sky, aiming there spears at Folmer and Heira. Folmer pulls out a javelin and hurls it at a Pegasus knight. Heira switches back to her dark book, swinging her arms as dark orbs start to engulf the Pegasus riders. More Pegasus riders appear before Heira and Folmer.

A javelin is soon embedded into one of the riders' chest. Leila, the Pegasus rider, swoops down and takes the cleric from the awestruck soldiers. Behind her comes Reeve, the wyvern rider, who kills the remaining Pegasus riders. The general is filled with a combination of surprise and irritation.

"How did they know that they were in trouble?!" Thussel looks around and notices a girl with long red hair mending the scratches of Isredel and Kraig.

"It was her. I should have let my men surround them before shooting that damn arrow." Thussel finally joins the fight, rushing toward Isela. He thrusts his spear at her. Isredel maneuvers to Thussel's spear, swings his sword, and breaks the wooden handle.

"You really are a coward. You head first for the person who cannot protect herself. She was not even supposed to be part of this fight!" Thussel takes out another spear.

"You really think you can beat me brat?! Then let's see how much you will writhe in your grave after this!" Isredel pushes Isela away and maneuvers to the side. He then takes a swing at the open Thussel and hits his armor hard. A loud ring then goes through the whole battle field.

"Is that all you got?! See, you are only talk boy. Now face my wrath as I kill you." He launches his big body toward Isredel. Isredel quickly sidesteps the attack and strikes again at his red armor. Thussel laughs again and hits Isredel over the head with the butt of his spear. Isredel falls to the ground, his sword still in his hand. Thussel attempts to strike at Isredel. Isredel parries the attack and strikes again at the armor.

The three points on Thussel's armor that were struck started to glow. Isredel strikes the ground with his sword. As the sword penetrates the earth's hard surface, the shining points illuminated. Thussel's armor then falls to the ground in pieces

"Wha… What?! How… how did you do that?!" Isredel points his sword at Thussel.

"You are the one who is only talk Thussel. You cannot depend on your armor to beat someone. You are not even skilled enough to face me. Face it, you are dead." With that final word, Isredel rushes at Thussel what seems like teleportation. Isredel strikes Thussel three times, in the heart, the stomach, and the thigh. Thussel breathes for a few seconds.

"I was beaten by mere brats…" He then crashes onto the ground, never coming back up again. The remaining soldiers notice Isredel's expertise with the sword and flee.

"Come everyone, we have no time to celebrate our victory. We must return to camp, pack up, and leave. Folmer, Kraig, and I will guard the back and take care of any reinforcements thinking they might get lucky." The group finds their way back to camp, all of them weary from battle and moving. With camp in sight, Folmer makes a comment to Isredel.

"My lord, it might be safe if we do not stop until dawn. It will take awhile for reinforcements to arrive. This will give us time to make an effort to distance ourselves away from Renais."

"Thanks for the advice Folmer. We will make camp in a fort if we find one. I have told you many times though; please do not call me lord.

"You are the prince of Renais so it is my duty to call the royal family lord. You may not like it but your father specifically told me you must be accustomed to the ways of a king."

"Do not get me wrong, but my father was killed a few days ago. I mourn for his death, but this is no time for pleasantries. I am no prince or king until Renais is restored. We became mercenaries as we fled our homeland. We cannot restore it until we hide out in Frelia for awhile, build up and army, and come back. We are equals now. I appreciate your noble attitude, but I am not used to being called king yet."

Isela then butts in the conversation. "Oh, give it up Isredel. Let Folmer call you lord, he is more accustomed to that. We also should not make too much of a spectacle until we reach Frelia so do not argue with Folmer too much Isredel." Isredel sighs, and steps into camp.

"Leila, mount the cleric on your Pegasus, we need to leave now if we hope to avoid another fight. Heira, wake up Evan and tell him we need to leave now. I do not mean to sound mean but we need to get a move on everyone. We want to make as much distance before dawn."

Isela is offended by his speech and replied, "Do not worry about sounding mean Isredel. We know you are doing this for the best of all of us. We will not abandon you."

Isredel makes a small smile. "Thanks. Everyone who has not been assigned a task, take everything we need and put it in the caravan. We need to be efficient so try to take multiple tents and weapons into it."

Five minutes later, everything is ready. Isredel and his band of mercenaries then set off to the west to Frelia, their only safe haven until they can rest their bodies and heal their wounds. As they head out, Isela keeps herself in the front with Isredel. Folmer notices this behavior.

"My lord, Isela, please stay back because you are an easy target in the front. I do not think Isredel would like you to get shot."

"Oh, Folmer, I can take care of myself, please do not worry about me." Isredel did agree with Folmer. He decides to let it be because his sister will then make an argument about it and that is the last thing they need. Isredel did stand very close to his sister, always one step ahead of her. The war has only begun, and he will not let his sister die in it.

-Capital of Grado-

A cold draft passes Laya as she opens the doors to the throne room. She takes a few steps across the red carpet and kneels before her king, Rastrom.

"You called me, my lord?"

"Yes, I have called you to give me the report on the raid against Renais. Did you find the Sacred Twins, Sieglinde and Sigmund?" Each Continent had a pair of weapons known as the "Sacred Twins". The weapons were used about a century ago to defeat the Demon King and seal him away.

"We have not. I do have some news though. It seems that Prince Isredel and Princess Isela have escaped Renais. They might have taken the weapons with them."

"I do not see how that is a big problem. We can just send an army after them and kill them easily."

"Let me finish, my Lord. They have also escaped with a small bunch of warriors. Since they are the ones that were still alive after the raid, they are probably pretty strong. Do not underestimate them. Although they are very young, they are not stupid." Rastrom lets out a long sigh.

"You are right. Laya, tell your soldiers to not take the two lightly. With the two as commanders, they can probably take out an army far larger than them. Also tell them that they will probably call themselves mercenaries."

"Yes, my Lord. I do have a question for you now."

"Please speak."

"Why do you seek the Sacred Twin Relics? They are not as powerful as the remaining Sacred Stone. Actually, why are you even raging war?" Rastrom gives another sigh. He steps out of his throne and slowly walks to Laya. He whispers into her ear.

"You must promise me that you will not speak a word. All I can say before that promise is that I am not in a very good situation, a situation that is not in my control."

"I swear that I will not let a word of this conversation leave my lips. Now, please tell me what troubles you."

"Good. Before I can fully explain, please take the Dark Tome, Gleipnir. Leave the capital and hide it. Make sure that no one follows you, not even animals. I will keep the Black Axe, Garm, with me. I need it for the current situation. Your only concern, though, should be to protect that book at all costs. I can guarantee you that the Black Axe will not make it by the time you get back." Laya gives a very puzzling look at her king. The Black Axe not making it? Will it be destroyed, or stolen? Laya removes the thoughts from her head. Her king has given her a request that she must fulfill.

"Yes, I will hide it in..." Rastrom covers Laya's mouth with his hand.

"Do not tell me or anyone until further notice. That knowledge should not reach my ears, for the sake of Gleipnir." Laya nods.

"I understand. Now I must go." Laya turns around. Rastrom follows her for a few steps and whispers to her.

"I will explain more once you return. I can only explain once you return."

-Author's Comments-

I didn't notice that Isredel's and Isela's first two letters in their name were the same until editing so please don't criticize names.

Criticism is appreciated but I please don't flame.

They do seem like super humans but if you have played the Fire Emblem games, your army is a bunch of super humans.


End file.
